1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a service rack and work table unit, and particularly to a folding rack suited for arrangement within a garage, and the like, for use in servicing such vehicles as garden tractors, and which can be folded against a wall of the garage when not in use in order to free additional space within the structure for other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicle service racks, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,544, issued Nov. 27, 1951 to R. D. Smith, have long been known and commonly used for lifting a motor vehicle to an elevated position in order to gain access to the undersurface of the vehicle and perform maintenance and repairs thereto. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,519,977, issued Dec. 16, 1924 to K. B. Harvey; 1,528,934, issued Mar. 10, 1925 to J. F. McMahon; 1,538,437, issued May 19, 1925 to A. C. Larsen; and 1,968,672, issued July 31, 1934 to J. F. Duby; disclose vehicle work racks, intended for automobiles and motor trucks, which incorporate various associated structure, such as platforms, arranged for facilitating work on a motor vehicle disposed on the rack. These known vehicle work racks, however, are generally large, heavy, and in some cases quite complex in construction. Further, although the ramps associated with the racks for permitting a vehicle to pass onto and off of the rack are generally hinged to the tracks forming the vehicle supporting portion of the rack itself, this hinged construction is only for purposes of adjustment. Accordingly, the known vehicle service racks are generally installed in a permanent manner so as to occupy a rather large amount of available floor space.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,890, issued Feb. 4, 1975 to C. Ruffing, discloses a lift device for small equipment which is employed to elevate snowmobiles, and the like, to a convenient height for servicing and repairing the vehicle, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,253, issued Sept. 20, 1971 to D. Wooten, et al, discloses a portable vehicle rack intended for supporting only a single wheel of a vehicle.